Logan Babysits
by skye-hunter
Summary: Jean told Logan to take special care of the packages - she didn't say they were twin babies!


  
Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own the X-Men, nor do I own the X-Men movie.  
  
Logan sat back in his favorite worn out chair in the main living room area of the X-Mansion and looked at the two tiny packages placed at his feet. How did he get himself into this? Was it the fact that he could never resist Jean's looks or her smell; or was it that she had lied to him? She said they didn't much caring for, Logan just need to make sure that nothing bad happened to the packages, and that she wouldn't be long (just a half hour or so), but the fact that she conveniently left out was that they were twin three-month-old babies.  
Logan rocked a little and then looked over at his side table - a cold beer on a coaster, Xavier's idea of making Logan more "civilized", and a packet of nicotine gum, Scott's idea of a joke. Jean had said that Logan was not allowed to smoke at all, apparently babies were flammable. Logan looked back down at his feet and just thanked God that they were both napping, he guessed that they were on the same instinctual time schedule.  
They were pretty cute looking things for being as drolly as they were, Logan thought. They just sat there, in their little jumpy seats, with pacifiers in their mouths. Logan didn't actually know whose they were a friend of Jean's that asked Jean to care for them for the day. Jean had said sure, but then Jean decided that she just had to go shopping and saddle him with caring for infants - and here Logan had thought he was caring for explosives or something.  
Logan took a swig of his beer and looked up at the bookcase standing across the room. There was no way he was going to read for his entertainment. Anyway, those books were all educational - not his style.  
Suddenly Logan heard a soft whine. He quickly looked down and was terrified to see one the babies stirring. Oh god, here it comes, the inevitable crying and screaming, Logan thought. But as Logan focused on the infant he realized that its pacifier held fallen out of its mouth. Logan swiftly slid out of the chair, grabbed the pacifier, and stuffed it back in the infants' mouth.   
The baby stopped its whining immediately and Logan sighed in relief. He took a moment to look carefully at both the tiny twins and get a good whiff of their "baby smell". He surprised to feel a smile creep across his face.   
They had such tiny features; Logan placed his hand above one of their faces and almost covered it entirely. He then gently touched each of their hands and gently placed one of his fingers in their palms. He surprised to feel each of them lightly clamp their hands around his fingers. Logan let out a wide smile this time.  
  
45 Minutes Later -   
  
Jean walked delicately towards the room she had left Logan and the twins in. She was hoping that Logan was napping in his chair, so knew he would be really ticked off at him. He didn't want to be left with the twins to begin with and now she was late. It was times like this that she thanked god that these rooms were carpeted.  
She carefully poked her head around the corner to look inside the room. She got nervous when she saw that one the jumpy-seats were empty and Logan was nowhere to be seen. She quickly turned the corner to get a better few of the room.  
It was then that she Logan over at the bookcase, his back to he, mumbling to himself. He had propped an open book against the shelf at his eye level, but he didn't seem to be really studying it.  
"Logan," Jean called out sternly but quietly, "What are you doing? Where's the other baby?"  
Logan turned around and smiled at Jean. It was then that Jean saw the smiling infant Logan held in his arms. Jean smiled in a mixture of relief and embarrassment. She was so glad that Logan didn't mind spending time with the babies, thrilled that he actually seemed to be enjoying himself, but she also felt bad that she had just been so rude to Logan.  
"Hey Jean," Logan replied in an almost chirp. "We were just going over the basics of..." Logan leans back to look at the book, "Quantum Physics. I don't get it, but I think the baby does."  
The baby in Logan's arms let out a coo and giggled.  
  
THE END  



End file.
